A Night To Remember
by BackWhereIwas
Summary: My take on what happened between Brennan and Booth after Angela and Jack fled the altar, leaving Brennan and Booth to fill the gap. !Contains sex scene!


**Wedding Reception of Jack & Angela  
The Hay-Adams, Washington, D.C**

Temperance Brennan smiled to herself as she danced around the ballroom. It wasn't like she had pictured the evening at all. Angela and Jack had left the church running off together, without getting married, leaving her and Booth standing in front of the altar with their wedding party eying them. That was hours ago. As instructed everyone had left the church and went to the Hay-Adams for the reception. The ballroom was decorated with coral roses; an orchestra was playing one song after another and everyone seemed to be in a very good mood, enjoying their time. Far away with her thoughts, she was waltzing with her former boss Doctor Daniel Goodman through the ballroom. When the music ended, Dr. Goodman led her back to the table, but before they could reach it, Seeley Booth appeared out of nowhere.

He nodded towards Doctor Goodman, but couldn't take his eyes off Brennan. "Temperance, may I have the privilege of a dance with you?"

"I'd be delighted, Booth. Thank you," Brennan answered quickly. 'Why did he call me Temperance? He barely does. Usually he just calls me Bones. What is going on, Brennan thought.

Booth held out his hand, which Brennan accepted, and they walked to the dance floor together. Another song began immediately: This time, a slow, intimate ballad. Booth gently took Brennan into his arms and held her closely as they danced slowly, barely moving out of a 4-foot section of the floor. Brennan was a bit stiff at first, but relaxed and melted in his arms as the song continued.

Bending his head, Booth couldn't help whispering "Temperance, you look absolutely stunning this evening," into her ear as they danced.

Brennan blushed. She wasn't used to getting compliments like this from her partner and friend Seeley Booth. Being completely honest with herself Brennan admitted how much she appreciated, loved those comments. There was no man on this planet making her feel like he did. He was a close friend, who knew her secrets, a partner in crime and more. The last part she had come to realise over the last couple of months. So much had changed from her point of view. 'But what about Booth?' Does he feel the same way?' She looked into his warm brown eyes and her lips parted into a huge smile while she pressed her body closer to his. She could feel the muscles in his chest and thighs.

Keeping himself in check was getting more difficult for Booth with every passing second. 'Damn, I'm already getting hard. She's going to feel that before too much longer.' As the song ended, Booth eased Brennan away from him, and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Thank you," he said softly.

Then he turned and walked her back to their table. During their dance the reception had been breaking up, Booth looked around and noticed the parting crowd. He asked to take her home and she smiled up at him, simply nodding in agreement.

"Are you ready for the limo ride?" Booth asked while leaving the ball room with Brennan by his side.

"I though we'd be taking your car!" Brennan looked at him in disbelief.

Booth grinned. "You completely forgot about the limo, didn't you? Jack and Angela had ordered one to take them to the airport - parking in front of Lafayette Park just waiting to pick us up and take us wherever we want to go."

A little while later, as they were standing outside waiting for the limo to pull up, Booth noticed that Brennan shivered. He took off his tuxedo jacket and put it around Brennan's shoulders. Brennan thanked him. She could smell his cologne, the one she liked so much, it always reminded her of Booth and made her shiver again. As the limo pulled up to the curb, Brennan tucked his jacket closer around her shoulders and smiled gratefully at him. He took her hand and walked her the few steps to their waiting car, one hand pressed lightly on her back.

**In the Limo  
Washington D.C.**

They settled into the comfortable black leather seats and Booth pressed the intercom button. Looking at Brennan, he told the driver to take them around the Ellipse towards the Constitution Avenue. Leaning back into the seat he turned his head, facing her. "The city is very beautiful at night with all the lights illuminating the memorials. Not as beautiful as you are though," he trailed off, giving her a sheepish grin. She smiled back at him slightly confused. Booth reached out, his fingers started tracing patterns in the palm of her hand.

Still confused, Brennan edged closer to him on the seat, his slight touch giving her goose bumps. "What are we doing?" she asked in a small, barely audible voice.

Booth couldn't take his eyes of her, watching as she leaned closer towards him. Seeing her reaching out to him was the sign, the one he needed to continue. "I am going to kiss you," he told her. "With your permission, of course" he added, always being a gentleman.

Brennan didn't know what she had expected but it clearly wasn't Booth announcing that he wanted to kiss her on the backseat of a limo driving through downtown Washington. Seconds passed while she didn't move at all.

Booth touched her chin with one hand, their eyes locked. Time stood still. No one would ever remember who made the first move but suddenly they were wrapped in each other's arms. Booth kissed her gently.

After a second, she brought her hand up to his neck and returned his kiss, parting her lips slightly. Their lips brushed, feather-light, barely there. He deepened the kiss and tasted her for the first time. Booth soon realized that it wasn't enough. Feeling the softness of her lips and tracing them with his tongue, he was asking for entry again.

With a low passionate moan, she opened her mouth to his, tasting him. Hearing her moan, they both backed away at the same time breathing heavily. Wide-eyed, her heart racing she looked right into Booth's eyes.

"Scared?" he asked, his voice tight.

"Terrified" she answered.

"Me, too" he admitted and let out a deep sigh.

"What are we doing?" Brennan asked once more.

Booth shrugged his shoulders, trying to calm himself. Not sure if he could trust his voice, he cleared his throat first. "Temperance, I am in my mid thirties, a grown up man. I've had a lot meaningless relationships, a son whom I love and there is one woman who is very special to me. She is my best friend, my partner and I feel like I am connected to her on a deep level, one I don't completely understand myself. The woman is you, Temperance. I want a relationship with you, not an affair. I want to make it work, I am willing to take a risk and cross the line… with you. I don't want to lose you, not now or ever. If this doesn't work out - what I want is still the same; I never want to lose you. You are way too important for me." Booth ended looking expectantly at Brennan waiting for a reaction.

She inhaled deeply, trying to gather her thoughts and form coherent sentences. 'Seeley Booth, the brave, courageous man and hero, who rarely allowed anyone to see the vulnerable guy underneath just opened up to me once more. He has been by my side for a long time and I trust him unconditionally.'

Brennan opened her mouth to respond "Booth, I want you. It's a fact, simple as that. I want us to be best friends and partners like before, but I want more. This isn't enough anymore. I have had feelings for you for quite some time now and after tonight I can't hold back. I need you Booth, physically and emotionally." Brennan looked down at her folded hands, lying on her laps, slightly embarrassed by her admission.

Booth smiled down at her tenderly and pulled her towards him; kissing her once more. He couldn't get enough of her. One kiss was followed by another, hands moving over clothing trying to get closer, skin to skin. Booth backed away and reached for the intercom button, ordering the driver to drive straightaway to Doctor Brennan's apartment. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her right here on the backseat of a limo; He hadn't felt such an urge for years. Brennan's hands kept moving. She started to unbutton his shirt.

"Temperance, if you don't stop right now, I won't be able to hold of much longer."

"Hmm…" she acknowledged and started placing butterfly kisses all over his chest.

Booth moaned loudly.

She pressed herself closer to him, running her hands over his head and locking her arms around his neck. "Do you like that?" she asked playfully.

Booth didn't know that side of Brennan, the less serious and rather playful one. But he loved it. "This should answer your question." Booth said pointing at his growing erection underneath his tux trousers.

"Sir, we have arrived at Doctor Brennan's apartment." the drivers voice came out of the intercom.

Brennan backed off immediately trying to straighten her hair and dress.

While buttoning up his shirt, Booth tried to look at Brennan, to catch a glimpse of her eyes. Hearing the driver's voice through the intercom had changed her behaviour. She was the scientist once more, not the woman who was fooling around on the backseat of a limo. He was wondering if she regretted the kisses, being completely honest, and those moments they had just shared.

The driver had gotten out of the limo and opened the door of the limo a second after Booth finished buttoning his shirt. He got out of the limo and lent a helping hand to Brennan. She took his hand gratefully and smiled at him. The driver was watching the couple heading towards Brennan's apartment, a knowing grin spreading over his face.

**Temperance Brennan's apartment  
Washington DC**

Brennan opened the door to her apartment, followed by Booth one step behind. She closed the door with her feet before stepping out of her heels, and moving towards the bedroom.

Booth toed his shoes off as well, removed his jacket and bow tie, followed and walked up behind her. Booth was the first to speak: "Temperance...are you sure? Is this really what you want?" he asked, softly. Their eyes locked once more and Brennan kissed him passionately.

"There is no place in the world I'd rather be" she said smiling, pushing him on the bed.

He laughed lightly. 'Playful Brennan is back again'"This bed is huge, don't you think there is enough room for the two of us?" he said invitingly.

Brennan followed him in a split second, sitting down on his lap. "Hm… first of all we need to get rid off that shirt", she started unbuttoning it again.

He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her like there is no tomorrow. He felt himself growing hard and rolled her over that she was lying on her back now. Booth reached up and pulled off her silk stockings, blowing kisses up her legs. She let him slide her violet dress over her head, just wearing her panties. Kissing her luscious lips again, he got rid of his own shirt and undressed completely while continuing to torture Brennan with soft kisses. Her eyes darkened and she moistened her mouth with her tongue while getting rid of her panties. She felt the need to be close to Booth, as close as she could be. All the fabrics were a barrier. She wanted to feel him, touch him everywhere and be touched by him the same way.

"You are a beautiful woman Temperance, on the inside and outside." Booth whispered, gently spreading her legs, and laying between them. Brennan threaded her fingers through his brown hair, pulling him even closer to her. He raised her up a bit, and looked at her. "Last chance Temperance..." he hissed, his sentence unfinished, as Brennan rubbed her nipple against his mouth. He felt her warm skin pressed against his lips, and he forgot what he wanted to say. He licked at her breast. Brennan felt the sensation washing through her body.

Moving further down, he kissed her stomach. Spreading her legs, he made his tongue firm, and circled her clit. He sucked greedily on her until he reached her wet opening. Thrusting his tongue up inside her, Brennan moaned his name. Feeling her legs start to tremble, he slowed and raised his face. Her eyes had darkened she was lost in the sensations he was causing, which aroused him even more. Brennan was gasping for breath, and moaning, when she felt his fingers enter her. One finger was followed by another and in the end, he worked three fingers inside her, and moved his thumb over her clit stimulating her. He felt her tighten around him, stiffen as she began to climax his name on her lips. Watching her climax, knowing it was him who made her come… He felt his own need for release increasing.

When she leaned back, opening her eyes, she saw the smile on his face and kissed him whispering "Thank you Booth! That was incredible. Now it's your turn". Brennan rolled over him, being on top now. Rubbing against him, she felt him harden further. She kissed him with a fierce passion. Booth gasped as Brennan's lips started trailing a path from his mouth down to his stomach. She didn't stop, went further down. Her tongue started swirling around the head, while her hands were busy caressing and stroking his balls.

Booth felt a warmth building inside him, driving all rational thoughts away, just following instincts. He knew he was close, so he tried to pull back but Temperance took him deeper in instead. Feeling himself tighten he groaned through his climax, coming into her mouth. She swallowed everything and cleaned his shaft gently with her tongue while he drifted back into reality. "I'd say that we're off a good start. Ready for Round two?" she smirked.

Booth reached up, pulled her head closer, kissed her and smiled "A great start" he grinned. His hands ran up her legs again. "Spread your legs for me" Booth commanded.

Brennan did as he requested. She was dripping wet again already, she was so aroused. Booth slid in one finger, but this time Brennan wanted more. She wanted to feel him. "Booth, I want you now" she demanded.

He placed his hands on her hips. Starting slowly,he entered her deeper and deeper with each thrust. Their movements quickened and Temperance threw her head back and closed her eyes. She cried out his name as she climaxed and, on his last thrust, Booth shouted her name as he came deep inside her. He stayed buried deep inside her, their hearts racing. Slowly their heartbeats returned back to normal and snuggled together they drifted of to sleep both thinking this is a night to remember.

The End

This was my first fan fiction :) Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
